


Hufflepuff!Harry being entered into the Triwizard Tournament [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Series: as green as a fresh pickled toad [PODFIC] [18]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Hufflepuff Harry, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-08 07:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8835850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: There would just be the added element of the wizarding world in turmoil bc everyone wants to know if Sirius Black is really innocent (Harry Potter says so and Fudge is a loser) and everybody’s on the lookout for Peter Petergrew or a rat missing a toe.Addition to Hufflepuff Harry





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sallysparrow017](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sallysparrow017/gifts).



cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/as%20green%20as%20a%20fresh%20pickled%20toad/18%20Hufflepuff!Harry%20being%20entered%20into%20the%20Triwizard%20Tournament.mp3) | 6:53 | 5.3 MB  
---|---|---  
[Series Podbook](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Audiobooks/Harry%20Potter/as%20green%20as%20a%20fresh%20pickled%20toad.m4b) | 3:45:34 | 106.6 MB  
[Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/hufflepuffharry-being-entered-into-triwizard-tournament) |  |   
[Series Podbook Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/as-green-as-fresh-pickled-toad-podbook) |  |   
  
### Music

_Prologue_ by John Williams

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!  
> Thanks to Yue_ix for cover beta!


End file.
